It's Not Love
by beatress
Summary: Throw Natsu who doesn't want to get married into a business alliance involving a woman and what does he do? Try to shoo her away. But will he succeed in his efforts? Can he get her out of his life? NaLu...
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the favs and nice reviews on "A letter signed ND"! They made me real happy. (I thought people might've forgotten me here).**

**I couldn't finish "MLS" because this story was sitting in my brain and I had to get it out. It had been in my mind for ages now and this is now that I'm writing it up. I really have to get into finishing that up and not post many new stories. :-:**

**Hope you like it though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT. Don't remind me that I don't. Please ;_;**

**Note: This hasn't been edited yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's not love<strong>

**Summary:- Throw Natsu who doesn't want to get married into a business alliance involving a woman and what does he do? Try to shoo her away. But will he succeed in his efforts? Can he get her out of his life? NaLu...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Igneel sipped his tea as he heard his housemaid inform him that his son left just now. A frown appeared over his forehead partially hidden by the red bangs he owned. His lips twitched and irritation took over him.

"Tell me if he is ever home for more than two hours and that too for something other than eating and sleeping. My son's grown into a pig" he said with a tone of sarcasm.

The blonde man in front of him smiled at the childish remarks his friend made. Even though he was over fifty, he still acts like a kid complaining about his own son.

"Why? What's so funny, Jude? Enlighten me" Igneel asked his contemporary. "At this old age, don't you think having your son by your side feels better than living alone? He should really stop partying too much. He needs to settle down and take over the company. Was it for myself that I founded this huge corp. which is getting difficult to manage? Tell me"

"You were right about that part, although I would love them to go out and make more friends. We only live for a few more years"

"I'm living till I'm hundred!" Igneel retorted.

"I don't plan on dying earlier either okay? But we won't be living till the end of their lives too right? So it's good to see them get along with others who will help them in need" Jude finished with a small sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong? Is there something bothering you? Or did you drink too much at midday that you're supporting that idiot of my son?"

Jude fell in laughter at the concerned remark of his friend. He didn't plan on bothering him with his personal matters. It was supposed to be a small reunion of his coming back to his estate after a long business trip. It definitely wasn't to discuss about Igneel's son or…

"My daughter, I presume you remember her"

"Ah you can forget such a fine lady. She definitely reminds me of Layla"

"Right, the more she grows, the resemblances increase too" A fond smile took over the owner of the Heartfilia Konzern.

"Is it getting painful for you? Remembering Layla every moment when you see her"

"No, it's a delight to see her. It's like Layla never left my side. The problem is: every since Layla passed away, Lucy has shut herself from the world. She never left the estate for more than two hours. Even if she did, she'd be in a 10 min range of our estate. I'm worried, Igneel. Natsu is pretty outgoing-"

"Too much outgoing if you'd ask me…" Igneel mumbled.

"But that's better than not having anyone to count upon. Sure the maids and housekeeper are there but having friends is different. If something were to happen to me tomorrow, I'm afraid my child will be lost in this monetary world. My insecurity has been growing every day as I see her"

"I see…"

Silence fell upon the two older men.

At this point of time, little did anyone know that this was the calm before it stormed in a certain someone's life….

~0~

"_Heartfilia Konzern and Dragneel Corps. have signed another treaty successfully. The two corporations are on their way beyond success. Cool! The founders for both the corporations have been friends from childhood and are very supportive of each other. Cool!_

"_Igneel Dragneel, the founder and president of Dragneel Corps. said to Sorcerer TV, "We have cherished our bond for years and hope to strengthen it now by this alliance. The kids practically grew up beside each other and have been in love since their teenage. It is only right for us to acknowledge their love and support their relationship. We'll soon decide on the wedding date-"_

"Whaaaaaat?!" A big roar echoed through the hallway of the airport. It was followed by ringing of the cellphone of a certain pink-haired person, who had the physique of a celebrity actor. People looked at him as he shouted at the other person on phone saying loudly that he didn't know any one like that. But it looked to them that the other party hasn't given him any easy time.

"Shut up, you ice freak and tell my sis that I can't come over to the resort. There are matters I have to take care at home. For the nth time I'm telling you, I don't know who Lucy Heartfilia is" he hushed his voice to make it audible to only the other person on the phone.

Pissed off, he stomped his way out of the airport not before getting his ticket cancelled.

"Like I ever asked him to find me a bride…" he scowled, planning on his long lecture he would give his father.

~0~

"Miss Lucy, are you alright?" the housekeeper, Mrs Spetto asked her young miss. The news she heard on tv must have struck her hard. She has seen various ways of disclosing things to children but this must be the newest, weirdest and the most wrong way to tell something this important to them. How can parents do that to their own kids?

"Miss Lucy?" she called for her attention a second time and gladly she responded to it.

"Yes Mrs Spetto. I'm perfectly alright" she replied adding a smile at the end.

"I can talk to master if you want. You don't even know the lad. You can't be betrothed to some stranger" Mrs Spetto said. After their mistress passed away, she took care of her young miss like her own child. She couldn't see her in pain at any time.

"Ah no. Not at all. Nothing happened now did it? If Papa made a decision, he must've thought well about it. He must be a good person, that Natsu Dragneel. If you would, can you please leave me alone for a while" she asked for a few minutes in solitude.

"As you wish. But you have to go to sleep soon" she replied, leaving her alone.

As soon as the young mistress heard the door close shut, she left a sigh. Switching off the television, she brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in them. And there, like always, she let out the tears which no one has witnessed after her mother's death.

"But I don't want to get married…" she said, her cries muffled.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think about it? Should I continue? Want to hear more or this story? <strong>

**Truth is this will be a pure romance story. But sadly, I don't have too much of free time on hand. I don't know when I will update this next. It might be as fast as tomorrow or as slow as in the next three months. I can't guarantee it. Take this as a warning before following this chapter. **

**I'm trying to be active on my twitter. Also, you can find this story on tumblr, from now on, on my writing blog archaicarchives (link on my profile). If you want to reblog, you can reblog it from there. ^^**

**Leave a review if you can. They inspire and encourage me. (Don't forget to include your thoughts on what will Natsu do or about Lucy or about anything else in this story you would like to point out or see :D) **

**Love**

**bea**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Like I promised, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. **

**The usual disclaimer applied.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Not Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter-1<strong>

**First Meeting**

* * *

><p>"<em>You should've told me beforehand. How can you do this to your own daughter?"<em>

"_I'm doing this for your own good, dear"_

"_No. No. No! You're doing this for your business. You're doing this for your own selfish-"_

"I hope you don't feel the same as Ethel , do you Lucy? I presume you heard it on the news"

A voice disturbed the young mistress out of her thoughts. She blinked at the large screen trying to grasp the situation going on in the movie. It was funny that she was in the same situation as the princess in the movie. It was her favourite film and she hadn't given much thought on what to watch to cool off. Relating it to the concern in the voice of the only man she was ever so close too, she felt guilty of ever letting that thought cross his mind.

Her cheeks flushed and she turned to look at her father who wore an apologetic smile.

Turning off the television, she asked him when he returned home. The old man chuckled at her old habit and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Since the time you started the movie, I think about a half hour ago. You should probably pay attention at least to your favourite movie. Don't be lost in your thoughts"

"I know all the scenes by heart anyways. I don't have to look at it to tell which part is currently playing"

He shrugged. He glanced over the room, only to find it neat and tidy as always.

"I have so many expectations of you but you seem to ruin them all perfectly, Lucy"

"What? I'm a good daughter aren't I? Is there something I should improve on?"

"Yes, you are a good daughter. But there are areas where you have to increase your expertise."

"Like…?"

"Like….? Breaking a vase or anything when you hear shocking news? I have no clue what girls your age would do once they learn of a sudden betrothal. I know for sure though that they wouldn't be as calm as you seem"

"I don't know as many girls for a first and the only one I know doesn't have to worry about it"

"That is why you should know more of them. You keep watching this movie again and again but you don't even try to learn from it. It's infuriating to see you this way. It's painful to think about your future when I pass away to meet your mo-" Jude snapped.

He saw tears rise to his daughter's eyes. He paused in his own words, guilty of what he said to her. He was worried sick, thinking of how his daughter would shut the world if he was no more. He was tired of the same scene playing over and again in his mind's screen when Layla, his wife, passed away. The only difference would be there would be no one to comfort her. His lovely staff could only do much, not to mention they've gotten old too. The thoughts of his daughter crying day night is making him go crazy and insomniac. He was hesitant on what to do, how to comfort her. His daughter was a strong one for sure. Her next words prove it.

"You'd live, don't you worry. I'm not letting you leave me, Papa" she said, gulping the tears with a smile.

"Lucy…"

He broke up at the sight, only to be comforted by his strong daughter.

~0~

"_Now what would you do? There is nothing left to break" Igneel triumphed. _

"_Well I have my bones and yours to break. What were you thinking at that time? How could you make such a foolish announcement when I haven't even seen the woman for a first?" _

Gulp.

"_You don't need to. She's a fine lady, a best if you ask me. She will be perfect for you. Trust me"_

"_Don't ever ask me to trust you" his voice became dangerous. "Sis trusted you; more than herself perhaps. What does she receive in return? Don't you dare ask me to trust you again- you who has ruined my sister's life- don't you dare!"_

Gulp.

"Sir, it's nearing closing time. It is better you pay the bill and leave before you get sober" the bartender received a glare in answer and went back to his work.

"Lucy Heartfilia… Why do you have to come into my life? Who gave you the permission?"

He took another shot of alcohol.

"Lucy Heartfilia…"

Gulp.

"Lucy Heartfilia…"

Gulp.

"Lucy Heartfilia… Lucy-"

"Don't tell me you've already fallen for the woman you've never met and can't seem to forget her name"

An irritating voice disturbed the pink head's thoughts. He was going to say he was gonna kill her, figuratively of course but his frenemy had to disturb him.

"Shut up you freak. You'd be the only person in world who'd call hatred love"

"But you were chanting her name like you couldn't get to the end of it"

"Yeah, it's infuriating how much anger she's stimulating inside me even before I could even take a look at her. I hate her. I hate her. She's trying to change my life. A lady? Don't kid me. Will she restrict my freedom? I'm not giving up my parties okay?"

"Oh looks like you already compromised. You're going to marry her. That's great news! I should immediately tell Erza"

"Don't you dare tell her! Sis is in a party right now. Don't let her in on my issues. If she finds out, I'm gonna scrub the floor with you. Just because you're one of her best friends, I will show no mercy" Natsu warned.

"You're so overprotective of her. You should loosen up. Erza's strong" Gray retorted, resting his arm on the counter.

"She is strong okay? I know she is strong. She is so good at that. I can't even tell you how strong she is" the pink hair hid his onyx eyes; his grip on the glass tightened threatening to break it.

"Natsu…" Before the raven haired male could say anything, the pink head began to lose his control over his eyelids.

"Gray… pay up the bill will ya?" he said, leaning over the counter. "And… take me somewhere… away from… my home?"

~0~

"_Lu-chan?! I'm sorry. Something came up and I had to leave for a while. Would you mind waiting at my home. You have the spare key anyways. I'll be back in 15 minutes. I promise" _The call ended.

Figures. She shouldn't have dropped in so all of sudden at her best friend's apartment. She should have figured she'd had work to do. She has a personal life too now, doesn't she? It adds to her misery that she forgot the spare key back at her mansion. She just has to wait till Levy comes back.

Lucy stared off at a distance. Thoughts from her discussion with her father came into her mind. Her betrothal, the announcement, her father crying, Ms. Spetto and the remaining staff- leaving her father alone…

She was not going to go with it. She was not going to marry that guy. That…

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Lucy…"

She turned her head, trying to figure out who called her name- that deep voice somehow managed to bring blood to her cheeks.

"Lucy…"

"I told you not to chant her name like that!" A different voice shouted.

She didn't like it that much- the rude behaviour of that man. He was talking too loud for a gentleman; not to mention, shouting at someone.

"Lucy…"

The said woman blushed again. This was weird. She looked at the staircase from where the sounds seem to have been coming from. But no one appeared.

The voices got louder- the same voice taking her name and the other one trying to shush the first one.

"Why do you have to take her name even when you're sober? You don't have to love her that much" the second voice said.

"I have to. It's so that I won't forget"

Her cheeks flushed again. This first guy seemed to love this girl a lot so much that he couldn't forget her name in that drunken condition of his. She tilted her head to a side watching two males coming up the staircase- one of them had pink hair and the other had black hair. The pink one was sober while the other one was the person trying to create neighbourhood noise pollution, in an attempt to reduce it.

"Lucy…" Lucy turned away and took a key from her bag pretending to open Levy's apartment. Her cheeks flushed every time he called her name. It's probably some other Lucy they're talking about. She hasn't seen this person any time during her life. So, the hypothesis that he got drunk over her betrothal with the reason being one sided love is not valid. It definitely must be someone else and that girl is a very lucky one.

"Crap. The lights are off. She must be mad. I must have figured she was going on about some anniversary. Where did I put the key now? Oi, Stay still for a moment. I'll open the door"

Lucy heard jingling of the keys and coins in that ravenhead's pocket. She thought she was safe as if she was ever in any danger. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. And when she thought everything was going fine and that they'll soon go into their apartment, something unexpected happened.

A sudden weight fell on her, warm breath tickled her shoulder. Her face couldn't be redder than it already was. A pair of arms found their way to wrap her in them and pulled her closer to some kind of wall.

"Gray, when did you become so warm? I thought you were ice cold because you like ice cream too much… And you are much leaner than you look… I always thought you were bulky because you eat so much of ice cream. And Lucy…. Don't worry, I'll not leave her ever…"

"Eh?!" she shrieked. The other guy was not a better gentleman. If possible, he was the worst. Who would ever embrace a random girl on a street? This was digusting.

Disgusting…

Why on earth did Levy have to leave today of all days?

Figures. This had to happen to her for not staying home and straying into human alleys at an hour past midnight.

She quickly made a note to herself to never repeat it again and got back to the problem at hand: How to treat a not-so gentleman?

* * *

><p><strong>This I agree is not my best. But for the moment I couldn't think up much. This is not yet edited properly. But yeah, I'm posting it because I promised. Also a lot of you were curious as to what happened.<strong>

**I hope this still keeps you interested.**

**What do you think about this chapter? What do you think will Lucy do? Who is Natsu's sister? (It's obvious now XD. Nope, Wendy's not his sister) What happened to her? How will Nalu deal with each other? Stay tuned to find out more!**

**He he. Just felt like doing that. **

**P.S. Did anyone read chapter 418? Oh, a whole NaLu chapter! I wonder if it is only because of fighting Natsu and Happy came there. ^^ (*Shipping goggles off*) But yeah, it was quite some reunion. I was kind of expecting something of this sort but it did exceed my expectations. It was very painful too. I wish Lucy would be mad at Natsu for some time. He'd deserves it anyways. **

**Don't forget to leave me your opinions by a review or pm! If you guys want a faster update this time, do let me know. I'll try to update by the end of this week. If this week passes by, I'll be taking a small break again. **

**Love**

**Bea**

**P.P.S. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on the inspire me to write faster.**


End file.
